Not so Friendly Night Out
by inusgirl1030
Summary: A night at the movies could be more than Kagome and Inuyasha ask for...or not plzs read and review oneshot this story is my friends but i did change it around a bit


this is my friend Taila's story all credit goes to her so thxs taila

no I don't own Inuyasha or any characters and taila doesn't own Inuyasha either

warning there is a lemon near the end

you have been warned MAHAHAHAHAHA

ok so on with the story

* * *

**-Outside the Theater-**

Sango and Kagome were talking in the theater enterance waiting for Miroku and his mysterious friend. Mirokurefuced to tell them who it was.

**-With Miroku-**

"SoMiroku who is this girl." Inuyasha asked. "She's my best friend and she doesn't like boys who hit on her for her looks."He replied to his soon to be love sick friend.

**-At the Theater-**

Sango and Kagome saw Miroku walk up with a cute guy behind him. "Hey Miroku" Sango and Kagome said in unision as Miroku gave them a hug before being slapped for groping

both of them."This is Inuyasha. Inuyasha Kagome and Sango." Miroku said. "Hi" Sango and Kagome replied. "Feh." Inuyasha replied.

**-Inuyasha's POV-**

_'Man_ _she's hot'_ I lost my thoughts as I was checking Kagome out. I could tell she knew I was checking her out. Kagome got in front me and pretended to be bending over to look at something. She had her butt in my face. I knew I was turning red but when she started to sway her hipI turned cherry red. Then she turned around and gaveme a prize winning smile. Ifyou thought I was red guess again. That smilemade not just my face red but my whole body red.

**-Kagome's POV-**

I knew he was checking me out so I decided to heat things up abit. I walked up to him and bent overpretending to look at something so my butt was in his face. I saw him blush and decided to heat the moment up abit more. SoI started to sawy my hips. That got him to blush even more then before. I decided to end it with a prize wining smile just to send him over the edge.

**-Normal POV-**

Sango and Miroku saw Inuyasha blush and Kagome with a big smirk on her face. They knew what happened.Somehow they knew. "Are ya'll ready to go? The movie starts in 2 minutes. Plus we still have to get food and seats. If there are any left." Kagome said with a grin on her face.

**-Inside the theater-**

Sango sat next to Miroku on the outside seats and Kagome sat next to Inuyasha on the inside seats. As the movie started Kagome looked at Inuyasha and noticed he was looking at her too._'He's fun to toy with'_ Kagome thought.

Kagome laider her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

**-Inuyasha's POV-**

'_OMG!'_ I thought. '_Her head is on my shoulder!' _When I looked at her she was really close to my head. I started to blush again. She went to touch my ear and had her breast in my face. My face felt like it was going to exploded from all the heat it was giving off. She noticed why I was blushing abd Kagome started to blush also. '_She looks pretty when she blushes.Hck she looks pretty no mater what.' _

**-Normal POV-**

As the movie ended Sango went home with Miroku and Inuyasha got a ride from Kagome.

**-In the Car-**

The ride back was quiet half the way. Inuyasha couldn't take the silents and broke it. "So...how'd you like the movie?" He asked looking at her from the pastengers seat. "Good and really funny. What was your favorite part?" Kagome asked while looking at the road. "My favpart was when your breast were in my face-I-Imean when you rubbed my ears.I mean all of you. For-forget it.Nevermind." Inuyasha said with a blush.

Kagome heard all of it and smirked. When Inuyasha sawher smirk he gulped. Kagome parked the carat a carwash and when you couldn't see anything outside or in she turned to Inuyasha and touched his cheek and slowly slid her hand down to his lips, neck, and, chest and lefther hand there. They lookedinto each other's eyes and both were dazed over by something as their faces got closer.

They both stop an inch away from each other and when their lips connected they wrapped their arms around each other and made their kiss deep and more passonate. When they parted for air Kagome payed the people at the wash and drove to a hotel.

When thay got in their room Inuyasha pushed her on the bed and got on top of her.They kissed more. As they were kissing they were pulling each other's clothes off. When both of them were naked Inuyasha moved his lips to her neck from there to her left breast and started to suck and lick it. That ended in Kagome moaning for more. After becoming bored with the left on he lead a trail of kissfrom her left breast to her right and began to suck and lick it.

When Inuyasha got bored with that he slipped his fingers in herwomanhood causing Kagome to moan in pleasure. Inuyasha started to smirk at this. He pumped his fingers in and out of her womanhood. Becoming satisfied and slitly bored with that he sliped his fingers out and replaced itwith his tounge. This new sensation made her buck her hips, Inuyasha made her legssumit to his will and contined to slip his tounge in and out. When she screamed with ectacy Inuyasha stuckthe tip of hislength in her womenhood.

He slowly pushed it in to let her ajust to his size. There where tears coming from Kagome's eyes. "Do you want me to stop?" Inuyasha asked sweat running down his face. "No, please don't." Kagome begged. Inuyasha simplenodded his head. After she ajusted he started to pump himself in and out of her. He got faster with every pump until he was goning full human speed thenhe went on to full demon speed. Kagome and Inuyasha felt like they were in heaven but better. It felt so good for Kagome she wasmoaning in pure ectasty.

WhileInuyasha pulling him in and out of her his handswhere groping her eveerywhere.Finally reaching their climax they collopesed on each other. Giving each other a quick kiss and falling fast asleep.

**-Next Morning**-

Inuyasha woke to find a naked Kagome and memories of the night before came flooding back to him.When Inuyasha look down at her he noticed his hands were sqeezing her butt.At seeing this he blusheda deep red and quickly let go. Shortly afterword Kagome woke up.When she got up she felt a hard chest next to her.Remembering it was Inuyasha's chest,last night's events starsted to come back to her. "Um Inuyasha...I don't really warm up to people and I really like you so um...can you be my boyfriend? After all you did take my first kiss and lots more." Kagome said alittle above a whisper. "I-I yes. Yes I will because I love." Inuyasha said as he lend forward and caught Kagome's lips in a deep kiss. They marriged a year later and had some kids but never forgot that night thay both had together.

* * *

well that's the end oh ya you see that purple button in the corner ya? click it and review thxs bye-bye


End file.
